Unexpected
by Anhh
Summary: It would have been a perfect birthday for Hinata Shouyou if there hadn't been a letter delivered by an owl said that he was a wizard and accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He wondered if this was a joke or not and was very much troubled. Little did he know that would be the last thing he had to worry about, not if he had met Tsukishima Kei.


**Chapter 1: The birthday boy**

Until an owl came flying into their house, it was a perfectly fine summer morning for the Hinatas. Mrs. Hinata was making sandwiches for the picnic and Mr. Hinata was taking out the car. It was their eldest son's 11th birthday.

Hinata Shouyou was a short little boy, even for his age, but still was easy to spot in the crowd for his bright orange, and always messy, hair that matched his round, also orange-colored eyes. He was known by the whole neighborhood for his energy since he had so much of it. He had a sister, Hinata Natsu.

And today, Hinata Natsu was the first of the two to wake up.

"Mom, Mom it's June 21st . IT'S BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY!" said Natsu as she dashing down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Now keep it down a little bit Natsu. Your brother is still sleeping and I want to spoil him a little today", said Mrs. Hinata, gently brushing her daughter's messy orange hair.

"Dat won't be naces 'ary 'om" yawned Hinata Shouyou, "'am al'eady a'ake"

"Good morning dear", said Mrs. Hinata, smiling at the yawning boy with a great mess of hair, "and Happy birthday to you!"

"Hanks 'om" replied Shouyou, still seemed to be dreaming as he went to bathroom.

Several minutes later, came Hinata, as energetic as ever, running almost jumping with every step, into the kitchen.

"So Mom, what are we doing today?", grinned Hinata as he helped himself with a bow of cereals and some milk.

"Well, your dad and I will take you two to the park, we'll have a picnic there", Mrs. Hinata said, putting the last sandwich into the basket, "then we'll get you a present at the department store and hire some DVDs to watch after dinner. How's that sound?"

"I want a new volleyball! Can I have that please?" said Shouyou eagerly.

"Alright then, I think there's a sport center in town", said Mr. Hinata as he stepped into the kitchen with the newspaper that had just been delivered to them, "we can stop there for a moment to get you your volleyball"

"Awesome! Thanks Dad. You're the best", said Hinata spitting cereal all over the table.

"Volleyball again. Ever since you saw that match it's all you ever talked about", sighed Mrs. Hinata, "you should focus a bit more on your study too, you know. Your future depends deeply on it"

"Oh come on Mom, it's my birthday and you just said you wanted to spoil me today", whined Shouyou.

"Alright. You'll get your volleyball"

They continued their breakfast as usual or so it could have been if only there hadn't been an owl flying into their house five minutes later, right into the kitchen. Natsu screamed as it stood right on her pancakes, Shouyou quickly jumped away from the table, Mr. Hinata dropped the newspaper and Mrs. Hinata fell on the kitchen floor. When they had calm down a little bit, they noticed that there was a yellowish envelope tied to its feet. And it was addressed to no other but the birthday boy, Hinata Shoyou. Acknowledging the fact that it was harmless, Mr. Hinata slowly took the envelope from the owl and it flied away. The envelope was thick and heavy, there was no address of the sender and Shouyou's name and address was written in emerald ink in an old-fashioned handwriting. The back of the envelope was sealed with purple wax bearing a lion, a snake, a eagle and an badger all surrounding the letter H.

"What is this thing?", asked Mrs. Hinata "and why is it with the owl? That can't be good"

"Calm down honey, it's just a letter.", said Mr. Hinata,"A letter for Shouyou"

There was an intense moment when no one spoke or moved a muscle. Then Mr. Hinata broke the silence.

"It's a letter for you Shouyou. Do you happen to know anyone with an interest of keeping owl for sending letters?"

"N-no, I don't think I do."

"Oh", said Mr. Hinata, handing Shouyou his letter "still yours"

Shouyou took the letter with great caution as if the letter was something devious and dangerous. He carefully opened it, and the look on his face changed from cautious to confused to surprised and lastly to amazed. After reading his letter, he was at a lost of word, which was, most certainly, unusual for a boy like himself. Curious at Shouyou's reaction, his parents took the letter and read it themselves. And again, just like when the owl flying into their kitchen, there was a complete silence surrounding the Hinatas. Everyone is simply too shocked to even make a sound.

But this time it was Natsu who broke the silence as she was the only one in the family who didn't know what was in the letter.

"What?", she demanded, "What was in that letter? Why doesn't anyone say anything? Is it _that_ bad?"

She waited but still there was no response. None of her words seemed to bring them out of shock. She yelled again and this time, Shouyou had answered her.

"It was an acceptance letter", he paused.

"From Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What?"

"It says that I'm a- I'm a wizard."


End file.
